Research Blues and Breaks
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Dean's being mopey and turns to the bottle too much. He's just asking to be tickled! Please Enjoy!


"Hey, Dean!" Sam practically bounced into the research room of the bunker. Dean jumped at the sudden sight of his brother and grabbed the bottle of alcohol he had been drinking and stuffed it under the table. Sam's smile and happy attitude faltered when he saw that.

"Hiya, Sammy," Dean said, gruff voice and tired eyes. His stubble was getting more noticeable.

"You okay?" Sam asked, standing next to Dean. Dean shifted to better hide the almost-empty alcohol bottle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You seem to be in a good mood."

"Well, I am. You look tired. Did you sleep?"

"How could I sleep, Sammy? There's so many things going on and I-"

"Stop. Just stop. Dean, I know you care about what happens to the rest of the world, but you always seem to forget to care for yourself. Come with me," Sam tugged at Dean's arm.

"Sam, I'm okay."

"This wasn't a choice. And leave the bottle here, Dean," Sam looked down at his brother, and Dean met his saddened eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say no to Sam and he stood, a bit slowly. Everything seemed to hurt on his body. Sam led him to Dean's own room and sat him down on his bed.

"Sammy, if this is to get me to sleep, you got another thing-"

"Just lie down," Sam gave him the look again. Dean didn't move, he just sat and almost drunkenly stared at his brother. Sams's good mood was almost completely gone now, seeing this completely mopey side of his brother. It was kind of pathetic, but he couldn't think that. Not Dean. Dean Winchester was not pathetic. Sam put a hand on Dean's chest to try to get him to lie down by force.

"Sam, no," Dean shoved at Sam's hand, but he was persistent, "I have to work!"

"No! You'll just go back to the bottle and I don't want that!" Sam kept his hand on Dean's chest, pressing hard. But Dean's eyes met Sam's and he saw how disappointed he was in him.

"Sammy..." was all the older hunter could say. He succumbed to the shoving of his younger brother and laid on the bed. Sam avoided looking at him. Still, he said in a quiet, broken voice, "Just sleep. Please."

Dean's heart broke, hearing his 30-year-old brother sounding so sad. His big brother side kicked in and he reached up and grabbed Sam's shoulders. He could sense Sam about to yell at him for not sleeping yet, but he had to do this. Dean yanked him down so Sam was also lying on his bed beside him, Dean's arm enveloping him in what could be a hug.

"Dean-"

"Shh, Sammy," Dean pulled him closer, rubbing his arm with his hand. Sam scooted more towards his brother's warm body, wrapping an arm around his midsection and gripping tight.

"I just hate seeing you so weak."

"I know," Dean didn't know what else to say. He had always turned to the bottle when things weren't going right for him. In any time of stress, alcohol was always there for him. He never found any other outlet to get him to feel that loose reprieve that drinking provided him with. Sam hated it. Sure he had a beer every once in a while, but Dean was always the one with an entire bottle of Jack Daniels. He thought he had gotten used to seeing his brother so low. But he didn't. Sam was always affected and searched for ways to get Dean away from the bottle. He hadn't found one that lasted for a prolonged period of time yet.

Sam didn't release his brother for the longest time, and started absentmindedly rubbing his thumb across Dean's side since his hand was still holding him there. Dean shifted and reached for Sam's hand. The younger hunter looked up, "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, no you're fine. Just don't do the thumb thing."

"Oh," Sam resumed his previous position next to Dean, his shoulders still being cradled by him. Then Dean started to trail his fingers lightly up and down arm. It sent shivers down Sam's spine but he let it continue. As long as it provided comfort to Dean. Everything was fine until Dean's hand traveled a bit too far from his arm and accidentally brushed Sam's underarm. Sam couldn't hide the unexpected smile that made it's way to his face and the twitch of his arm. Dean looked down when he felt the twitch but could not see Sam's face under his mop of hair. He still knew what happened and he smirked.

"Sorry 'bout that, Sammy."

"That's okay."

"Forgot you were still ticklish..."

"Honest mistake."

Both Winchester brothers were now smiling, though they didn't know the other was doing it. It was a nice quiet that they intended to relish. Sam tugged at Dean's waist more to get him closer to himself. In the process, he jabbed Dean's side and the hunter jumped and repressed a giggle. But it eventually stopped and he relaxed again.

"Will you sleep, Dean?" Sam felt it was safe to ask again.

"Sammy..." Dean sighed, "You know I can't."

"Because you don't want to. Don't make me force you, I'm in too comfortable a position," Sam nuzzled his head into the crook of Dean's chest more to prove his point. Dean didn't answer Sam and just hoped he would stay there and not worry. All was well for a few minutes until he felt the light touch of fingers trailing up and down his side, or in little circles, making goosebumps appear on his skin. Dean tried to keep all his urges and impulses restrained while that was happening. He let slip the hint of a giggle though, which Sam heard and only prompted him to continue. He slithered his hand to the older one's stomach and lightly tickled there. Dean's hand twitched to grab the hand and make his brother stop. But he left it at his side, and the other hand still around Sam's shoulders. Sam noticed the grip on him seemed to tighten once he moved to the stomach. Through the light material of Dean's t-shirt, Sam was able to find his bellybutton and stay at that spot for a while. He circled it and his fingers actually grazed it a few times. Dean whimpered, now biting his lip, and squeezing Sam's arm so tight that he might start losing feeling in it.

"What's the matter, Dean?" Sam asked with a grin, knowing all too well what the answer was.

"You knohow dahahamn well..."

Sam lifted up the shirt so some of Dean's belly and waistline was exposed. He could see the dip in both of Dean's hips, his bellybutton, and the skin around it. He started by just taking one hand and wiggling his fingers sporadically over the ticklish belly skin. Dean started a string of light giggles, throwing his head back. And yet, that one free arm didn't budge. Sam adored the sound of Dean's giggles since it was such a rare thing to hear. The younger Winchester continued his belly tickles and then trailed his wiggling fingers to target the vulnerable hips, which he knew were easily his brother's worst spot. Dean knew exactly where Sam was going and that free hand gripped the sheets insanely tightly. Sam smirked and ran a single finger around the outside of the bone, where it was protruding. Dean shivered. Then the younger one dug his fingers in, squeezing at the muscle and bone. Dean absolutely flipped! He squealed like an honest-to-Castiel girl and his body bucked, as streams of loud laughter poured from his mouth. The dam broke and all was loose. Dean was finally shoving at the hand.

"SAHAHAMMY!" Dean managed through his laughter. Sam resumed his light touches, which brought Dean's laughter down a fraction in volume, "DohoHOHON'T!"

"Will you stop working, and drinking, and being an absolute mope?" Sam asked, now smiling widely himself. Dean's head was thrown back in laughter, crinkles around his eyes standing out.

"MahahaHAHAYBE! SAM!" Dean screamed because Sam had gone back to digging his fingers into his hips.

"I want a yes or no."

Sam leaned his head down, wriggling himself from Dean's grasp to get some leeway, and wrapped his arm around Dean's waistline again, holding him in place. Dean was still giggling madly, but he didn't answer his brother. So, the younger hunter took great pleasure in rolling up the t-shirt fabric even more, exposing more of Dean's torso. Then he placed his lips on the skin, but didn't do anything yet. The action had Dean's giggles jumping up an octave in anticipation. Dean felt the intake of breath and finally the gigantic raspberry sending vibrations through his body. Dean bucked, shrieked, and laughed crazily. Sam didn't do another one, but just listened to Dean laughing. He snorted at one point and that made Sam chuckle and look up at his brother with bright eyes.

"Okahahay! I'll tahahake ahaha breheheak!" Dean giggled out, letting go of Sam finally and curling into a ball on his side, arms wrapped around his tickled-out midsection.

"Good," Sam said softly. He let Dean calm down.

"But you know, Sammy..." Dean spoke suddenly, rolling onto his back, "I think I deserve some payback."

"Dean, don't even think-AH!" Sam's mouth split into a wide grin as soon as his brother tackled him on his back on the bed. Dean chuckled, "I haven't even touched you yet, man."

But he eventually did, and Sam was left a red-faced, dimpled, laughing mess. A break from work was much appreciated in the Winchester household (a.k.a. the bunker). Sam and Dean were both very grateful.

_~The End~_


End file.
